Angel with a Shotgun
by Saviours
Summary: Ryan is the fearless leader of the hunters. Kendria is his weakness. RYAN X OC THE FEAR ONWARDS
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 _Before i begin with the first chapter, I'm aware people have different views of Ryans sexuality. Personally i view him as bisexual, however my OC is female._

Now without further ado, i present..

Angel With a Shotgun

—

Another night in a random building. Kendria woke to weak sunlight streaming through the windows, and the stench of dog crap and teenager. It wasn't the best life, being a hunter, but it was a life. The world had changed for the worst, but they got by. A dog began to scratch, knocking into Kendria's leg as it did so. She sighed and stood up, before rooting through her bag to find something, anything, to eat for a quick breakfast. "Crap," she whispered, after accidentally catching her hand on her knife. She stood up and stumbled backwards, tripping over Ryan, their leader.

"Whatthefuck," Ryan jumped up and brandished his weapon, relaxing when he realised it was only one of his own. "Fucking hell, Ken, the hell you doing?" he snapped at her, breathing heavily. He didn't like being mean to Kendria, she was one of the hunters left who cared for others, so he didn't want to push her away, but he had to look tough, he had to.

Fixing Ryan with a cold glare, she held up her arm and brushed past him back to her place on the floor, to find a bandage. She held back her tears, more than eager to keep up her 'tough girl' reputation. Now Ryan was awake, he was eager to move out. They'd been in this pet shop for days and he wanted to find somewhere better, his gang had been growing over the past few months, and it had all started after Kendria joined. As if she was the start of something big.

The large group of kids, all brandishing weapons and carrying heavy bags, headed out. Up front was Ryan, with Zulficker and the main team. Kendria was a better fighter than most, even the boys, but she was in team 2. She didn't let this stop her, and was constantly trying to get moved up to number one. Only the best would do.

Growing up, Kendria had always been number one, her parents had been tough, her school had been tougher. You had to be smart or popular to fit in, and since she certainly wasn't the latter she had to be the first. Top grades, Top classes, thats what was expected, and Kendria was determined to live up to those standards.

Later, as the team of kids were walking, they heard a commotion down an alleyway, and Ryan gestured for everyone to stop. He and a few others crept forwards, being as silent as possible with their heavy weapons. "Crap." Ryan muttered to himself as they back tracked. "Bunch of kids, it's the gym bunnies again, team one only, Kendria, you're with us, everyone else stay here, or else." Everyone turned to look at Kendria as she made her way forwards through the crowd and took her place next to Ryan. She looked at him and nodded, and he smiled at her. She wasn't used to this side of Ryan. Behind Ryan and Kendria, Zulficker stood confused, he didn't understand why Ryan was breaking their protocol. Ryan, their fearless leader, inviting someone new to the inner circle without checking. Then, it dawned on him. Ryan liked Kendria, and he didn't want anyone to know.

The team psyched themselves up and headed towards the alley, making as much noise as they could. The bastards turned to face the new threat and before they knew what was happening, they were being pushed out of the alleyway onto the street, where the hunters took to them, mercilessly taking their lives. Ryan went to talk to the group, and Kendria, who was receiving glares from other hunters scurried over to him. She hated the spotlight, hated people watching her, why had Ryan done that in front of everyone.

She smiled at the group, and zoned out from the conversation between Ryan and this Dognut person. She was scanning the group when her eyes landed on someone she had hoped to never see again. Courtney. Courtney, who was a friend turned bitch. Kendria's breath hitched, and her eyes widened, causing people to stare. "Excuse me," she squeaked as she hurried round a corner to hide. She sank down the wall and put her head in her hands, as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Ryan was shocked, he had no clue as to what had caused Kendria to flip out. He looked at the group, and they all wore the same expression of confusion. He smiled and walked round to where he had seen Kendria go. He thought he had gone round the wrong corner when he heard a whimper, and their in a ball on the floor was a weeping Kendria. He reached down and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump up, frantically wiping her eyes. Ryan's eyes filled with sadness, "Ken, talk to me, whats wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kendria looked up at Ryan, and pulled herself together. What was quiet sobs, became silence. She rose up and brushed herself down, before staring at Ryan, who looked broken. "Nothings fucking wrong Ryan, I'm fine," she snapped, and with that, she stormed back to the other hunters, head held high.

—

After advising the other group on how to get to the palace, they crew tried to find a new home for the dark nights. They came across an old hotel, and each team claimed one suite. This would keep them going a while. Since Kendria was now in team one, she followed the boys and settled in a corner, alone, away from the others. She had a drink, and rather than joining in the game of truth or dare, she tried to sleep.

Ryan watched Kendria as she slept, and wondered about her. Why had she broken down. Later in the night, the boys settled to sleep. But this night, Ryan couldn't. He sat there in silence as tears streamed down his face for what could've been.

After a few hours, Kendria woke to a room which already smelt of boy and sweat. She looked to her right and heard sniffling, a vaguely new sound to her ears. "Ryan? Is that you?" She whispered. Startled at the sudden voice, Ryan brought his hands to his face and began to frantically wipe away the tears, annoyed at himself for showing weakness.

"It's nothing Ken, go back to sleep," he grumbled at her, scared of what she would be thinking. Kendria's brows furrowed as she scooted along the ground to where Ryan slept. Ryan jumped at the sudden contact when Kendria rested her hand on his arm, his cheeks reddening in the darkness. "Ryan, what's wrong?" She stared at him, worry etched onto her face as she felt him trembling beneath her touch. She withdrew her hand and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, tears filling his eyes once more. "It was just a nightmare, nothing more. What about you? The hell was that display earlier," he whispered, staring up at her. Kendria's eyes widened as she looked away, staring at the wall for minutes before turning to look back at Ryan.

"That girl, Courtney yeah? I knew her, we were mates until something happened. She changed, she destroyed me, used my secrets and insecurities against me. I never forgave her, and when I saw her face it all came rushing back to me. I was weak," she screwed her eyes closed, feeling weaker and more vulnerable than ever before. Ryan was speechless, nobody had ever opened up to him before and the experience was obviously still raw for Kendria. "Ken, I'm so sorry I didn't know," he stared at, terrified that by asking he had broken her into even more pieces. She sighed, and frowned, a gesture Ryan found adorable as he sat there in the dark blushing whilst guilt swam around his stomach. He then did something he had never done before. Before realising what he was about to do, he wrapped his arms around Kendra and engulfed in a hug. She stiffened, shocked at the sudden show of affection, before wrapping her arms around him in return. The pair sat there for a while, before Kendria broke away, and slid back to her 'bed.' She lay there in silence wondering what had just happened, happy and confused about it at the same time.

Ryan finally got to sleep, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

—

The next morning Ryan awoke to Zulficker in his face, and jumped up, head butting his second in command. "Jesus man, the hell?" he stared at Zulficker, waiting in silence for a response. Zulficker bit his lip and stared at his shoes, hand absentmindedly rubbing his head.

Not everyone had been asleep during the exchange between Kendria and Ryan. Zulficker had been watching in silence as his blood boiled at the sight, Ryan deserved better than her. Where Ryan was strong, she made him weak, something which was never a positive in the new world.

His eyes darted between the pair, the leading man and his lady. Jealousy lay in the pit of his stomach as he envied Kendria, desperate to be in her place. He shrugged at Ryan and wandered off, chatting to his friend as he went. Ryan stood for a second, confused to the change and the attitude of his friend.

Kendra watched in silence from a dim corner, suspicions in her head, her mind racing at 100 miles per hour.


End file.
